1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven which scans data from a bar code attached to food and cooks the food based on the scanned data of the bar code, and more particularly, to a microwave oven which obtains proper cooking data suitable thereto using data stored in the bar code according to different cooking sets, and obtains cooking data stored in a main body thereof when the cooking data of the corresponding microwave oven are not stored in the bar code, and a method for controlling the microwave oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microwave oven which cooks food using a bar code attached to the food is known in the art. The bar code includes cooking data, thus decreasing the user inconvenience of separately setting cooking conditions.
A conventional cooking apparatus using a bar code has the same cooking data regardless of the kind or size of the cooking apparatus. This conventional cooking apparatus is disadvantageous in that the cooking apparatus cannot obtain the optimum cooking data according to the kind or size of the cooking apparatus. Further, although the conventional cooking apparatus has different cooking data according to the kind or size of the cooking apparatus, when a new cooking set is developed and enters the market, the newly developed cooking set cannot perform the proper cooking of food based on the data obtained from the bar code attached to the food. That is, the kind of food, which is optimally cooked by the cooking set, is limited.